


Not Yours

by Emono



Series: Gen Kill A/B/O [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Encino is gross who knew, M/M, Omega!Nate, Pack Dynamics, Scenting, Sexist behavior, episode retelling and scene switch, focuses on Gunny, heavy implication of Gunny/Brad, hints of future Gunny/Nate/Ray/Brad, omega!Ray, took ending scene from Cradle of Civilization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: Nate comes across some sexist behavior against Omegas and deals with it in various ways. He doesn't need an Alpha to come save him. Unfortunately, Encino Man thinks that Nate IS his and it causes all sorts of problems.(directly related to "Just Fuck Me Up", this is the sequel)





	Not Yours

“He’s just figuring out we’re lost.”

 

“I could have told him that half an hour ago,” Brad bit out. “The whole battalion’s two klik’s east of us on the other side of the Gharraf canal. We are now to the rear of everybody.”

 

Nate could taste the bitterness rolling off the Alpha. He touched the inside of his elbow and put pressure there. “He’s our commander, Brad.”

 

The tension was starting to bleed out of Brad when the radio crackled to life.

 

 _'Hitman Two, this is Hitman Actual.’_ Encino Man’s voice made Brad’s hackles raise all over again. _‘We’re gonna back track. Hitman Three will be on point. Colbert’s team took a wrong turn at the bridge.’_

 

Brad’s glare shot to their CO and Nate could’ve recognized that steely jaw a mile away. The Alpha’s hand shot up to his comm but Nate was just as fast, laying his hand overtop those long fingers. Nate let out the quietest chitter and craned his neck to try and catch the man’s gaze, stepping into his line of sight. Brad sucked his teeth but when Nate squeezed his hand he finally looked to him. The Omega shook his head with a pointed look and Brad let off the comms.

 

“You know it won’t do any good,” Nate stated lowly. “He’s our CO.”

 

“He’s a self inflated knothead who thinks you were put in charge to have easy access to your ass,” Brad hissed under his breath.

 

Nate cocked his head with that knowing, hard look of his but Brad didn’t back down. It was beyond out of line but he had to get it out of him before it festered. “You know it’s true. The way he treats you is more than disrespectful.”

 

“We have to keep our feelings out of it-”

 

“It’s not just me, or you, or even Ray. The whole company thinks that way.”

 

“As much as I appreciate it, there are no sides,” Nate lied, trying to keep some modicum of rank and respectability. He watched his fingers curl tighter around Brad’s hand before he let go completely. “Are you ready to turn this thing around?”

 

Brad’s mouth was tight but he simply nodded. “Yes, sir.”

 

Nate braced himself on the Humvee and ducked his head down inside to look at Ray. The Omega’s fingers were skittering restlessly along the steering wheel but he didn’t speak. “Hey. I know you didn’t make a misturn.”

 

“I know,” Ray echoed, words ringing a little hollow. “Didn’t doubt it, LT.”

 

Nate started to ask him what was wrong but bit it off when the radio crackled to move out. He looked helplessly to Brad and the Alpha nodded.

 

“I’ll keep an eye on it,” Brad promised quietly with another nod. “Be careful.”

 

“You too. Watch these boys.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Brad and Ray exchanged an exasperated look as Captain America babbled over the radio about how Gunny Wynn and Lieutenant Fick were dead and they were all going to get blown to pieces while stopped here on Encino Man’s orders.

 

“I can hear the LT, for fuck’s sake!” Ray barked at no one in particular, weapon at the ready as they held their stupid ass position in the middle of nowhere, outside a town that wanted to murder them. And when Nate finally did pop up, demanding to know what the hell was going on, it only spelled more trouble. He left to find their CO and Ray got restless.

 

It couldn’t have been a few minutes and Ray was jumping into a Humvee and crawling through to pop out the other door and drop beside Brad. “I think we should go after him.”

  
Brad rolled his eyes. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

“You saw that look on his face!” Ray insisted. “We should go for support or whatever.” Brad shook his head and wouldn’t look at him. “Listen to me, homes, he’s gonna’ walk in there and tell Encino’s he’s a fucking idiot and then what’s gonna’ happen, huh? An Omega he thinks is _his_ telling him he fucked up?”

 

Brad could almost taste the venom Ray was spitting. His logic was sound. Nate had looked particularly frustrated and when he got that hard set to his jaw it meant he was about to say something a good lieutenant would never say. It wasn’t a good recipe with a couple hard headed Alphas in the mix.

  
  
Mike came over and dropped beside them, gun ready and eyes sharp. “Did he go after the CO?”  
  
  
  
“Bet your ass he did,” Ray griped. “He needs back up. I was trying to convince this asshole to go with me.”

 

“You heard his orders.” Mike’s hands shifted on his gun, tongue darting out to wet his lip. “So here’s what we’re gonna’ do instead. I’m going to find the CO and if I can get some backup there ain’t no one who would say covering ass was wrong.”  


“I am so on that big, beautiful ass, man,” Ray gushed in relief.

 

Brad let out a sharp breath. “You’re going to need someone to cover your sixes so I guess I’m coming to. Trombley! Watch point! Hasser, keep those eyes sharp. Nobody move unless another sergeant orders it.”

 

“Let’s go, boys. Stick close.”

 

o0o

 

Nate found their CO just in time. Bryan was in his face, spitting out a slew of insults. He moved quick to put out the proverbial fire between their CO and their medic.

 

“Skipper!” Nate put himself purposefully between Schwetje and Bryan to give Lovell enough time to try and calm the corpsman down. “What the fuck is going on? You weren’t on your comms!”

 

He grit his teeth at the way Schwetje looked him over and didn’t miss the seething glare of Griego. The Alpha’s hand went to his radio and Nate’s pulse rate shot up. “I’m calling in a fire mission.” His cloying gaze lingered even as he turned away and started trying to contact their air support.

 

Nate frowned and Bryan grabbed his arm, whipping him around with an intense stare. Lovell moved in next to him, biting his tongue. Nate edged Bryan with a glare that made him remove his hand but returned the gesture briefly on the Beta’s shoulder. “What’s going on?”

 

“Sir, I don’t like this,” Bryan grit out. “These two get their heads together and it’s fucking dangerous. It’s the oldest play in the book - Alpha officers calling in danger-close fire mission to get medals.”

 

Panic flared through Nate’s chest but he stamped it down. He had to keep a cool head before they all got blown to pieces.  

 

“Lieutenant Fick!” Griego barked, throwing his weight around like he always did when an Omega was involved. “You need to square these shitbirds away! You need to N.J.P that man!”

 

But Nate had made his decision. Schwetje was stuttering something into the radio, already fucking it up, and he wasted no time muscling into his space.

 

“Sir,” Nate asserted, cupping the radio receiver and forcing him to lower the unit. He looked those dull eyes and could see their destruction in all that stupidity. Their fingers brushed and Schwetje glanced down at the contact but he kept talking, refusing to give an inch. “I need you to tell me exactly what you’re doing.”

 

“I’m calling in a fire mission on a hunter-killer R.P.G. team.”

 

Nate tightened his grip on the radio. “There is no hunter-killer R.P.G. team. I called it in. My men destroyed it.”

 

“Lieutenant, it doesn’t matter who’s right or wrong!” Griego barked stupidly. “You and your men can’t disobey orders. Any officer who does needs to be relieved of his command! This is way out of line, Omega!”

 

Nate bit on the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted pennies. _Not now. Pick your battles_. He kept Schwetje’s gaze and held tight when the Alpha tugged at radio. “Sir, I’m merely trying to pass you accurate information. There is no hunter-killer R.P.G. team.”

 

Schwetje yanked the radio out of his hands and he ground his teeth together. The Alpha stared him down but he kept his chin up. Not one speck of him bowed and he let it show. “What is your order, sir?”

 

“I’m calling in a fire mission,” Schwetje repeated firmly. “At Papa Quebec 059098, 038 degrees, two hundred meters.”

 

Nate’s lips pursed in the start of a protest but he chewed on it. Those protocols were completely off but the sentiment behind it was still horribly deadly. Though he managed to swallow down the correction another retort barreled past it. “A fire mission at two hundred meters could wipe out more than a hundred men. You _can’t_ do this to-”

 

Mike’s boots skidded in the sand as he saw it happen. Ray and Brad stumbled up behind him, the boys knocking into him as their jaws dropped. Whatever was happening between Nate and Schwetje had come to a head and the Alpha snarled. The sound echoed off the sand and Schwetje lashed out, his hand clamping tight over Nate’s nape. The Omega wobbled violently before collapsing to his knees with a wet, shocked rasp.

 

Lovell barely caught Doc by the arm to keep him from pouncing on Schwetje.

 

Brad lunged first and Mike reacted quick, stomping into his instep and tripping him up enough to catch him around the waist. The younger Alpha growled and clawed at him but he gave it right back, his arm like iron. Ray was all fangs as he tried to whip past Mike but he snagged him more easily around the middle and held fast. “God damn it, boys. This is not your fight!”

 

“Bullshit it’s not!” Ray barked into his ear, trying to pull away with a sharp jerk that only hurt his shoulder. “Nate!”

 

It happened so fast Nate’s vision went white as everything in him screamed to stay low, get down, be still. His own heartbeat echoed in his ears like a war drum and he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel anything besides the heavy maw on his neck. Every Omega went through the training to combat this particular scenario and he’d passed with flying colors but suddenly it was too much. He was half starved, dehydrated, adrenaline sick, and tired in a way a civilian could never understand. No one in his military career had ever pulled such a dirty trick.  


Schwetje had dropped down to a knee beside him and was leaning in close, speaking with an infuriatingly calm and reasonable tone. “I will not have you mouthing off to me like that, Nate. It’s cute when it’s just us and a Beta’s word is nothing but I won’t have it from my Omega.”

 

Nate’s senses flared back to life and he inhaled sharply at the words.

 

“You’d be so much happier if you took a bite, Nate,” Schwetje promised in a syrupy voice that made his skin crawl. “I bet you’d be so much more calm. Little frustrations wouldn’t get under your skin so much. It’s not healthy for an Omega to get all riled up like this in wartime, Nate. You know better.”

 

Two voices carried across the clearing.

 

“What the _fuck_?”

 

“Let go, Gunny!”

 

 _Brad_. _Ray_. He sucked in a full breath and his lungs shuddered violently. “Sir, if you don’t remove your hand you’re in violation of all Omega-centered equal rights policies protected under military law. No Alpha, officer or otherwise, has the right to force submission of an Omega soldier in or out of combat.”

 

But that oily whisper kept pouring in his ear and every word slid him closer to the edge of a sharp rage. “I like this little chasing game we’re doing, but if you’d let me close how we both want I could-”

 

Everyone stumbled back in shock as Nate snarled and struck out. The butt of his gun caught Schwetje’s chin and whipped his head back so hard his helmet looked rattled. They sprawled away from each other, elbows and knees digging deep into the sand. Nate panted through his mouth, lips drawn back to show his fangs. Schwetje gaped at him in dumb amazement as he held his bloody chin.

 

Across the way, Brad and Ray stopped struggling against Mike and gawked at the red on the CO’s mouth.

 

The moment stretched tight between them and Griego was the first to make a move.

 

“How _dare_ you strike your superior officer? What the hell is wrong with you, you little-” Griego snapped his mouth shut when Schwetje held up a hand. “Sir?”

 

“It’s fine,” Schwetje husked, a hint of a growl in his voice. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the Omega who looked seconds away from snapping his fangs. “High tension is all. Heat of combat, it’s bound to happen. Get Steel Rain on the radio for the fire mission.”  


  
Nate’s boots felt like lead as he tried to get his feet under him. Bryan came up to him already hissing insults, ready to fight for him, but he hushed him sharply. He used the Beta’s shoulder to get himself up and tried to shake off the gross tremble in his shoulders and knees.

 

“Sir, the fire mission,” Bryan whispered.

 

Nate shook his head and leaned in to keep his voice low. “There won’t be a fire mission. He’s using the wrong protocols.”

 

The corpsman slumped in relief. “Christ, saved by sheer incompetence.” He steadied the Omega as subtly as he could. “Sir, your mate.”

 

“My what?” Nate husked, blinking hard as a headache throbbed behind his eyes.

 

“He’s foaming at the mouth over there.”

 

Nate realized it was Ray he was talking about. The Omega was practically chewing at Mike’s arm to get free and his eyes were wild. He hurried over there and gathered enough of himself back to put steel in his voice to issue an order. “Person! With me!”

“What fucking bullshit was that?” Ray demanded. “You can’t just-”

 

“I’ll take it from here, Mike.” Nate fisted his hand in his jacket and plucked him out of Mike’s grip. He walked the Omega backwards, far away from the scene, and ignored his jabbering. “Stop.”

 

“He had no right to do that!” Ray bit out, a rough snarl catching in his throat as he glared daggers at where Encino Man was huddled at his radio. “He can’t put his hands on you, Nate. There’s laws and shit about grabbing us like that! He can’t just put you on your knees.”

 

“Ray, I need  you to stop. This is not the time,” Nate commanded. He felt much more stable taking care of someone that wasn’t himself. The Omega was solid in the circle of his arm even if he was fighting against it. He kept himself facing forward, refusing to look back, but Ray was straining against his arm to get back there and rip into their CO. “We have to pick our battles. His grid is wrong. There won’t be a fire mission.”

 

“Fuck the fire mission!” Ray spat. “He think he owns you! I’m going to bust his fucking face open like an egg.”

 

“Calm down,” Nate pleaded as the Omega pushed at his shoulder. He tightened his hold and dipped his head down until his lips brushed his ear. “Baby, please, you’re _growling_.”

 

Ray realized the harsh, guttural noise was coming from his own throat. He quieted down and slumped against Nate. He chittered quietly and scrubbed his cheek against his shoulder. Nate stank of their CO and he wanted to fully scent him. Realization settled heavy in his stomach and it made him sick. “They can treat us however they want, can’t they?”

 

“One day they’re going to answer for it. But not today. Today we’re still alive and we have each other,” Nate whispered, their helmet clacking gently. “I need your help.” Ray nodded a little and tilted his head toward him, listening. “I need you and Brad to do damage control.”

 

Ray frowned. “What?”

 

“Keep the guys from losing faith in me. After _that_ they won’t respect me.” It was honest and raw. His eyes were glassy but his jaw was tight. He sounded so much like his Nate. Not his lieutenant but his whatever-they-were. It was true Bravo was watching but trying not to. Everyone nearby was getting a peek of the action.

 

“Jesus Christ, man. You’re the only thing out here they have faith in. Look at them,” Ray demanded. Nate didn’t want to, afraid what he would see, but he dared to cast his gaze around at his men. They were staring, yes, but their mouths were drawn back and they were glaring at Encino Man. They looked ready to spit fire. Brad’s waist was still in Mike’s arm and they both looked furious. Bryan looked ready to start ripping throats out. “For _you_ , Nate. He didn’t put an Omega in their place, he disrespected their fucking pack leader, man. Nothing’s gonna’ change except for some stray bullets Encino’s way.”

 

The vice in Nate’s chest lifted and he could suddenly breathe easier. It stuttered out of him but at least his lungs were open again. He bumped their helmets and let out the softest chitter under his breath. “I’d kiss you if I could.”

 

“Same, LT.”

 

Just out of earshot, Mike was still wrestling with Brad’s anger. It was at a rolling boil and he could taste the venom rolling off the young Alpha. “Brad. Stop.”

 

Brad’s eyes snapped to where Nate and Ray were touching helmets. His fingers flexed in quick pulses and he looked seconds away from a piss poor decision. “But-”

 

“He’s not yours. God damn it, kid, look at me,” Mike commanded gruffly. The Alpha stiffened but obeyed, eyes like ice but nothing he wasn’t used to. “ _They’re_ not yours. Coming to their rescue is only going to make things worse. I’m not lyin’, you know I’m not.”

 

He squared off with Brad for a handful of tense seconds but eventually the man yielded enough to flinch.

 

“It’s not fair,” Brad snapped. “They are ours.”

 

“They’re _not_.”

 

The words were as painful to say as they were to hear. Brad grit his teeth and he looked ready to fight back but in the end he caved. He slumped against Mike and took comfort in his solid weight. “We can’t let him get away with this, Gunny.”

 

“He won’t,” Mike swore. “But Nate needs you to be his Iceman right now. You hear me?”

 

He shook Brad firmly and the young Alpha nodded. “Yes, sir.”

 

It was a quiet mutter but it was genuine. Brad jumped when Mike’s rough palm slid along his jaw, thumb rubbing soothingly across his cheek. He felt a rush of heat pool in his gut and it made his dick twitch. Nothing had roused a speck of lust since he’d been deployed besides Ray and Nate’s scents, and Mike. Mike with his soothing rumble and wide palms, his casual strength and confidence. The sheer dominance he radiated without having to swing his knot around.

 

That’s when Brad knew he was fucked.

 

Mike reluctantly let him go and nodded toward the Omegas. “Let’s go collect them and start damage control.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Walt getting caught in the trap wires would be a story to laugh about later. Much, _much_ later. It had been a terrifying moment in Team 1’s V-01 and one that wouldn’t be forgotten anytime soon. The story spread quickly through Bravo. They were teasing Walt about passing out like a little girl and he was taking it okay despite his headache. In reality he’d been knocked out cold by the wire and the impact with the Humvee.

 

Brad had ordered Walt to take off his helmet so he could properly look him over for injuries. He knew it was some bullshit Alpha protecting-pack crap but everyone did him the favor of not mentioning it as he rubbed the Omega’s head in search of cuts or lumps.

 

One officer in particular, already driven to the brink by stress and knotheads and bruised pride, did not find it amusing. He tore through Bravo like a storm and they rippled away for him, dodging out of the way. His voice carried like proverbial thunder. “Hasser! Where’s Hasser?”

 

Mike looked a little exasperated but followed close behind his LT.

 

Walt hadn’t bothered to put his helmet back on as he relubed the 50cal so when his head popped up it was all wild blond hair. “Here, sir.”

 

“Get your ass down here right now!” Nate ordered, pointing at the ground as if he were a child and would try and wiggle out of it. Walt quickly climbed over the side and hopped down, whining as he was slapped into the side of the Humvee.

 

“What the hell happened?” Nate demanded hotly, getting in his face and pinning him against the metal with his sheer presence. “Why weren’t you watching for wires? You were briefed on this!”

 

“T-The gun jammed, sir.”

 

“That’s no excuse!” Nate snapped, smoldering glare turning through the driver’s window to Ray. “Why weren’t you spotting for him?”

 

Ray bristled a little. “I did!”

 

“I didn’t hear it, sir,” Walt assured the lieutenant, reaching out to touch him.

 

“You could’ve been killed!” Nate roared, shoving away his hand and pinning him to the Humvee by the shoulder. “You could’ve been pulled off this victor into live fire! For fuck’s sake.”

 

The last came out in a broken breath and Walt chirped in surprise as he was pulled into a hug. He held the other Omega tight and rubbed his cheek into his hair as much as he could with his helmet.

 

“It could’ve been all of you,” Nate huffed, taking in that sweet sunshine scent. He turned and rubbed his nose in his hair, ducking behind his ear and pressing his lips there. It was a dry, chaste contact but it was an unmistakeable scent mark. _Pack_.

 

Walt gaped dumbly and his eyes danced from Mike to Ray, craning his neck to see Brad. They all had the same gobsmacked look on their face. Nate pulled away and moved to the window, reaching for his Omega. “Ray-”

 

“Sir,” Ray reminded gently as he snatched his hand out of the air. He lowered Nate’s hand to the window and rubbed his fingers along the lieutenant’s knuckles. They were very much surrounded by Bravo and bits of the other companies. He gave Nate a pointed look to try and convey everything he wanted to say. “We’re fine. We’re all fine.”

 

Nate looked to Brad for reassurance and the Alpha nodded. Nate ducked his head and took a few measured breaths to calm his racing heart. He was sure his scent was sour with panic and pouring off him in waves. He caught a lungfull of Mike’s scent and then a hand laid across his back.

 

“I told you the kids were okay.” Mike’s low voice washed over him and it dulled the nervous pinpricks in his skin.

 

And then they heard it. An Alpha from the Assassin convoy was whistling toward them. “Hey Hasser, be more careful next time. Wouldn’t want the finest cunt in Bravo to get ghosted before we had a chance to tear it up.”

 

The three Alphas cackled. One ‘v’d his fingers and licked between them obscenely.

 

The sound Nate made was like mangled razor wire ripped out of his throat. He ripped off his weapon and shoved it into Mike’s arm.

 

“Nate, don’t,” Mike pleaded as the Omega threw off his helmet and stalked toward the trio of Alphas. “ _Nate_!”

 

Nate stalked toward the Alpha Company men with a feral grin. He didn’t know their names but he could recognize the markings of a sergeant on the one who gestured. He zeroed in on him. “Hey guys. What was that?”

 

The one on the left recognized him immediately while the other struggled to catch up. “Shit.”

 

“Uh, nothing, LT, we were just fucking around,” the Alpha on the right rushed out.

 

“No, no, come on, let’s hear it,” Nate insisted, a nearly manic energy bubbling through his words. “You were saying something about his cunt? Don’t you have anything to say about mine? Or Person’s? Don’t play favorites with the Omegas?”

 

The Alpha sergeant’s jaw fell. “Fick, what the hell?”

 

The wind shifted and Nate caught the pungent scent of their disgusting arousal. He grit his teeth so hard his jaw ached as he thought of these fucks jacking to the thought of his Ray, of sweet Walt. Their dicks were fucking hard at the mere _idea_ of fucking them and it set Nate off.

 

His punch was solid and the Alpha sergeant’s head whipped back so hard it nearly unbuckled his helmet. Nate grabbed the Alpha by the collar and took him down to the ground, hitting him again just for good measure. He avoided the bridge of his nose but felt teeth clack through the fat of his cheek, could smell the blood as soft tissue gave. He dragged the Alpha up, eyes aflame and knuckles white in his MOP suit. “I didn’t hear a ‘sir’, sergeant.”

 

The Alpha coughed at the pressure on his throat and his lips were red. “S-Sir.”

 

“There will be no sexist, macho Alpha bullshit toward the Omegas in this company. Do you understand me?” Nate tossed him into the sand. He whipped around, lips drawn back to show his fangs at the cowering Alphas. “Do you _all_ understand?”

 

They both nodded quickly and backed off. “Yes, sir!”

 

Nate stood and dug his boot into the Alpha sergeant’s ribs to make sure he was paying attention. “No one touches my boys or next time I go for fingers and _throats_. Got it?”

 

The sergeant nodded frantically, clutching his face.

 

Nate was making a beeline toward Mike to try and outrun the adrenaline drop. By the time he took back his weapon his hands were shaking and his chest felt so tight he swore his ribs were threatening to puncture his aching lungs.

 

Mike’s gaze was heavy as he handed over the lieutenant’s helmet that he’d scooped up. “Nate-”  


  
“Don’t.” Desperation crackled through his voice and he hated how weak he sounded.

 

Ray’s heart ached for the Omega and maybe his dick too from that display of dominant violence. He felt a little overcome with instinct and he wanted to bury his face in Nate’s throat while baring his own. He went for the handle but Brad grabbed his arm, shaking his head. They both saw the way Nate’s lip wobbled. Ray looked to Mike pleadingly and the Alpha shot him a brief smile, the gesture as reassuring as Brad’s solid palm on his arm.

 

Mike nudged Nate and urged him silently back toward their Humvee. Nate took the hint and walked on, Mike a step behind him to make it look like the lieutenant was leading. He kept his head and voice low as they swept past the scattered men. “Just breathe. It’s goin’ to be okay. Just a bunch of knotheads running their mouths.”

 

“About a man who was almost killed,” Nate rasped.

 

Mike got them behind their victor and threw open the passenger door for them to have some relative privacy behind it. He took Nate’s weapon and laid it inside, then seized the lieutenant’s shaking hand behind the metal door and the shadow of their bodies. He thumbed across Nate’s busted knuckles, scarlet smearing almost delicately and fitting in the wrinkles of his skin. “You’re bleeding, LT.”

 

Nate shook his head a little as he struggled to catch his breath. He was starting to drop. It happened with Omegas. Damn stereotypes but biology couldn’t be fought forever. Even on heat suppressants and scent neutralizer and hormone blockers (which were running thin), the pheromone notes in an Alpha’s scent were essential. There were plenty of fake sprays and lotions to mimic it in civilian life but that shit was impossible to scavenge in the desert.

 

Mike took a bandage out of his vest and ripped it open with a sharp bite. He laid the gauze over the Omega’s hand to staunch the flow. “Slow and sure, Nate. Real steady now.”

 

Nate visibly struggled to obey and Mike kept the pressure firm on his knuckles. He rumbled quietly to try and reassure his friend, his lieutenant, his...no, he cut those thoughts off at the root. It was hard to smother up those feelings when Nate was biting his lip and looking ready to drop to his knees for comfort. When he glanced up his gaze was pleading and it tugged at Mike’s heartstrings. “Mike, I-I need…”

 

Nate choked up and his eyes clenched shut. He wanted to scent and they both knew it. Mike stepped closer and took a measured breath, trying not to catch the sour curl of Nate’s distressed scent or the sweetness underneath. “Everyone’s lookin’ at us. You just made a big power move back there and I’m not gonna’ undermine it.”

 

He turned Nate’s hand over and massaged his thumb into the delicate skin of his inner wrist. It was sensitive, vulnerable, but the pulse was strong. Nate ducked his head and the move was so submissive he wanted to smack him upside the helmet.

 

“None of that, LT. Pick your head up,” Mike ordered quietly. Nate’s head raised and eyes shot up, surprised but with new flecks of determination. “Don’t think for one second you did something wrong. You defended our boys.”

 

Nate’s mouth was tight so Mike kept up the gentle rumbling and rubbing his scent into his wrist. Gold spun lashes fluttered, catching the sun, but his breath slowly evened out. Mike’s fingers dipped into his sleeve and caught against the grain of fine hair, curling around him like an anchor.

 

It took a minute but Nate felt himself start to settle back into his own skin. He rose to his full height, shoulders squaring and eyes hardening up to the mask of Lieutenant Fick. Mike’s chest swelled with pride just looking at him and with great reluctance he let him go. He tossed the bloody bandage to the ground and was glad to see the small splits had already crusted up.

 

“You ready to check in with the CO, LT?”

 

Nate nodded firmly and his lips curved in the briefest, grateful smile.

 

“Let’s go hunt him down.”


End file.
